Bellwether's Revenge
by Rose.of.the.wild61503
Summary: This story is (Judy/OC) and (Nick/OC) so if you don't like that stuff don't read this. Bellwether escapes from prison and well as the title says.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi people. First I want to thank you for reading my friend's amazing story and entrusting me with your entertainment even if I haven't written a story on this account and have never written a Zootopia story period. 2nd I want to tell you that this isn't my own story and not just in the 'this is a fanfiction I don't own it' kind of way but that too. What I mean is, is that this story's plot and most of the OCs belong to a friend of mine, not me. My friend doesn't have a fanfiction account so I'm letting him use my account but I will be posting or he will be if he ever gets his own account a story with different POV's. Third, (well this probably should have been first but ok, whatever) is that this story is (OC/Judy) and (OC/Nick) so if you don't like that stuff don't read it. Also I'll most likely be adding comments along the way in author notes even if I'm not the author but just gonna be putting my own opinions down while I read it. Well I'm gonna stop wasting your time and let my friend get started. Oh, wait before I forget I need to do the disclaimer. My friend and I don't own Zootopia if we did it would have more stuff in it and be more awesome. So yeah I'm gonna let my friend start the story. See you at the end of the chapter or before who knows...

Characters:

Bonnie Thumper: Rabbit

Judy Hopps: Rabbit

Nick Wilde: Fox

Lydia Grey: Fox

Gideon Grey: Fox

Former Mayor Bellwether: Sheep

Julia Bellwether: Sheep

Mayor Lionheart: Lion

Ch 1

~16 Years Before Judy Hopps' Missing Mammals Case~

A loud bang woke Bonnie from his sleep. An eerie draft blew through the house. He looked around, dazed, and stepped carefully out of his bedroom. There was a commotion going on in the living room, but it was too dark to see. He scrambled under a couch in an effort to get closer. He could see more clearly now, but he wished he couldn't. His parents were being beaten to the ground by what looked like a group of sheep. As Bonnie looked on, shocked, a flash of lightning momentarily lit up the room. Bonnie could see one of the sheep grab what looked to be gun and shot a net out of it, ensnaring both of Bonnie's parents. Another flash of lightning revealed his parents wild eyes meeting his own, before being dragged away. Bonnie curled into fetal position and began to cry, wondering why this had happened to him.

A smaller sheep, nearly the size of an adult rabbit, stepped forward. "These will be perfect test subjects until I can get my hooves on predators. Meanwhile, take them to the subway, they won't be missed." She said, maniacally. The sheep must have heard Bonnie crying, because after the rest of the herd were gone, she whispered to herself, "A perfect plan B." She reached forward and dragged Bonnie out from underneath his hiding place. "Hi, little bunny," she began, "your parents are going to be away for… a while. But don't worry, me and my herd will feed you, and, when you're old enough we'll get you a job at the jail's security." Bonnie felt horrible agreeing to this monster's charity, but he nodded slowly. "Good, and in exchange you make sure that if I get caught, you'll get me free." Bonnie nodded once again, slower this time. "So then, what's your name rabbit?" The sheep questioned. "B-Bonnie Thumper ma'am." As Bonnie said this, she stood up and walked over to another, larger sheep. "Watch him, make sure he'll hear if I get caught, and for God's sake, take his parents away!" The smaller sheep practically screamed. The other sheep walked over to Bonnie. She knelt down and said to him, "Don't let Ms. Bellwether get to you, little bunny. She's… a little off, but you'll get used to it." She seemed a lot nicer than Ms. Bellwether "Welcome to Zootopia, little one." She says, hugging him and patting his back gently.

AN: That is the end of the first chapter of Bellwether's revenge I hope you enjoyed I know I did *winks*. Anyway I actually get to write the next chapter since it's my character's backstory so my friend who wrote the first chapter ( his name is Bobbie) will be doing the intro and disclaimer next chapter. Also since I'm not always going to say who writes what I'll say what I write is in italics and what Bobbie writes is normal, bold mean AN and underlined (unless it's a whole chapter) is a memory well bye.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi all! Well, I hoped you liked my chapter and, since I'm not wanting to fill this whole page with disclaimers and stuff (I'm looking at you, Lilli), I'm just gonna let Lilli get on with her chapter so that I don't bore y'all to death. See you at the end of chapter 2! :D

Ch 2

~16 Years Before Judy Hopps' Missing Mammal Case~

(Takes place right after prologue during movie ends)

After watching her brother be awful to that poor little bunny Lydia knew she had to apologize to her even if she didn't do it. She knew her big-headed twin brother wouldn't apologize even if she was only 4 and he was almost 10. At least not until he was much older and knew how wrong what he did was. Not only was he almost 6 years older than her and a male, he's also a fox while she's a bunny. 'Foxes already have a bad reputation we don't need any trouble coming from him' Lydia Grey thought watching her twin brother, Gideon, stomp away angrily with that little weasel slithering after him. 'Coward,' she thought 'he's such a freaking coward, picking on a bunny ¼ of his size, stupid twin brother.' Then 'I should probably go apologize for the idiot.' Reluctant to get yelled at but, wanting to apologize for her brother's actions she trotted over to the poor bunny her brother was picking on, right after her friends left. "I'm so, so sorry about Gideon he has a few issues I will admit. Hi, I'm his somewhat older, twin sister, Lydia Grey, and you are?" Lydia says after coming up behind the bunny. "I'm Judy, Judy Hopps." Says the bunny, Judy, perking up. "If you don't mind me asking, why was my brother being mean to you, besides the fact he's just a jerk." Lydia questions her carefully, watching her "Gideon was being mean because I want to be a police officer and he doesn't think I can do it, apparently." She says quietly "Wow you want to be a police officer?" Lydia says amazed "Please don't make fun of me, I know it's going to be hard but I want it more than anything." Judy says to her sadly "No I was gonna say I want to be CSI when I grow up and that's so cool." Lydia says to Judy "I would never put you down like that Judy, you know that right. I may be Gideon's twin but I promise you I'm not him, ok?" "Ok." Judy says perking up again "Do you wanna be best friends forever?" She asks Lydia "You know what? Sure, why not?" Lydia replies "Yayyyyy!" Says Judy. "We're gonna be besties forever!"

AN: Well that was a blast to read. Lilli did a good job with this chapter. Be sure to give her praise in the comments, all!

AN~ Well that was a blast to read. Lilli did a good job with this chapter. Be sure to give her praise in the comments, all! See you in Chapter 3! Also Lilli's phone doesn't put the changes in the font and her computer is being stupid she'll be writing the disclaimer and stuff on chapter 3 and I'll be writing the chapter chapter. Ok that is all bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Hi guys Lilli here I feel majorly bad but I'm still writing at least one chapter hopefully but here's Bobby's chapter hope you enjoy.

~16 Years Later, 24 hours after Judy was assigned to find Mr. Otterton~

The wind rushed through Bonnie's ears. "Bellwether better be paying me extra for this crap." he muttered through the mask that covered his mouth. After Weselton failed to deliver the sack of Night Howlers to the subway where Doug worked, Assistant Mayor Bellwether had sent Bonnie to retrieve it from the ZPD. Bonnie had been successful, until he made the newbie mistake of tripping the alarm. On the bright side, his mistake had sent the entire police department into disarray, buying Bonnie time to escape. However, Bonnie had a wolf on his tail, and Bonnie was finding it difficult to shake him. "I'm too fast for you, cop!" he yelled over his shoulder. "We'll see about that, lowlife!" the wolf retorted. "If only he knew…" Bonnie thought. Bonnie glanced upwards. He saw his escape! He hopped, landing on a fire escape, and bounced onto the roof of the building. But the wolf would not be shaken so easily. Bonnie jumped from rooftop to rooftop, dodging every bullet the wolf fired with ease. Bonnie knew he was more agile than the wolf, and so he went out of his way to be cocky. "Wow, if you can't catch a tiny rabbit, wolf, you must be dumber than I thought, but then again, that ain't sayin' much!" Bonnie's comment sent the wolf into a rage, causing him to run faster. The wolf then threw a hand grenade. It went past Bonnie by about 5 meters. "Really, wolfie? If you think that's going to help you, you're sorely mista-" The shockwave of the explosion knocked Bonnie off the roof onto a train below, speeding away from the wolf, now angrier than ever. "Thanks, wolfie! You're a big help!" Bonnie yelled at the infuriated hound. "Bye-bye!"

Bonnie nearly fainted with exhaustion. "I'm glad that's over." He sighed as the train lowered into the subway. Doug's hideout was about a minute away. Bonnie braced himself. He would have to jump when the train reached Bonnie's destination. "10...9...8...7…" Bonnie counted down in his head. "Now!" Bonnie leaped, silently praying and hoping he would make the jump. He hit the ground, rolled, and picked himself up. "And that's why I'm a badass bunny!" he exclaimed as Doug trodded out of his his hidey-hole. "Whatever, just gimme the Howlers, Thumper." Bonnie handed Doug the Night Howlers and skipped home. Bonnie had the graveyard shift at the jail later that night, and he had to get some rest. "Watch out Zootopia, there's a new badass in town!" He said as he crawled into bed.

AN: Well that was interesting hope you enjoyed, love y'all.


End file.
